Ronald Reuel
Ronald Reuel was the Summer Knight until the beginning of the novel Summer Knight. Description Ronald Reuel was a local artist in Chicago.Summer Knight (novel), ch. 3 When he is introduced, he has already been murdered. Reuel appears on a photo as an old man, with white hair.Summer Knight (novel), ch. 11 Biography Ronald Reuel had four young people, Changlings—Meryl, Fix, Lily, Ace—especially from Lloyd Slate, the Winter Knight.Summer Knight (novel), ch. 16 In the series ''Summer Knight'' In Summer Knight, Mab tried to hire, rather forcefully, Harry Dresden to find the murderer of Ronald Reuel, an artist. And, to return what was stolen from him.Summer Knight (novel), ch. 3 Later, Bob tells Harry that Reuel was the Summer Knight. What was most likely stolen from him was the power, the "Mantle", that is bestowed upon a Sidhe Knight. Bob said that the Sidhe probably don't care about Reuel's murder, they only care about the Power—the Mantle. Summer Knight, ch. 10 Harry snatched a photo off of Grum that has a Ronald and four young people, standing happily in front of a ride at a Disney park. Grum had been trying to remove it from Ron's apartment.Summer Knight (novel), ch. 11 Those four young people turned out to be Changlings—Meryl, Fix, Lily, Ace—that Reuel had been protecting, especially from Lloyd Slate, the Winter Knight. Slate frequently harassed Lily, and now that Reuel is dead, she has no protection and has gone missing. Meryl and Fix asked Harry to find her.Summer Knight (novel), ch. 16 Eventually, Harry discovered that the murderer was Lloyd Slate with Aurora behind it. When Reuel died, the Mantle transferred into Lily, the closest Summer fae at the time of his death. Lily was turned to stone by Aurora, which is why no one could find either Lily or the mantle. Summer Knight, ch. 24 and 25 Harry reported to Mab on the battlefield in the valley of the Stone Table that Slate is a traitor, and that Aurora stole the Mantle and was behind Reuel's murder, he can get proof if he gets there in time.Summer Knight, ch. 30 And he does, Aurora is killed and Slate is taken captive by the three Winter Faerie Queens—Mab, Maeve, and Mother Winter. And Mab granted safe passage to the White Council as agreed on of resolving Reuel's murder.Summer Knight, ch. 34 At the end, Fix replaced Ronald Reuel as the Summer Knight—he was chosen by Lily, the new Summer Lady.Summer Knight (novel), ch. 34 ''Cold Days'' In Cold Days, is mentioned that Lloyd Slate iced the stairs underneath Ronald Reuel's feet and pushed him down them. He was an old man.Cold Days, ch. 47 Trivia It's almost certain that Reuel's name is a homage to J. R. R. Tolkien, whose given names were "John Ronald Reuel", going by "Ronald". This is emphasized by his job description being "creator of worlds." References See also *Mantle *Sidhe Knight *Mab *Changlings *Fix *Meryl *Lily *Ace *Aurora *Lloyd Slate *Summer Knight *Summer Lady *Winter Knight *Summer Court *Faerie Courts *Faeries Category:Recurring characters Category:Humans Category:Summer Court Category:Summer Knight Category:Cold Days